Running From Fate
by Isisv.m
Summary: She knew she couldn't escape but she had to try.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!, as you can see I'm going to rewrite this story, it might take some time for me to publish new chapters, cause its been, erm, almost two years and I kind of forgot the name of the mysterious guy, but I'm going to finish this story. also I'm changing Rin's age for 21, okay?. Same description.**

**Chapter 1**

Lately its seems that the only thing I was doing was trying to escape something that was bound to happened, but it was worth a try. It's been two days since I got back to Japan and at this moment I really didn't care what happened.

My name is Rin Hatoshi, I'm 21 years old, owner of one of the most known company of Japan and one of the top ten most sold magazines in Europe, left by my dear grandfather 11 years ago when I was only 10. he was the who raised me along with his sister since the age of 2, when my so called parents abounded me, wish I was grateful of cause they gave me all the love and care I knew that they wouldn't, I had only meet then a few times n my life and one can tell by they looks that they weren't the caring type of people .the last time I saw them was the day of the funeral, a day I will never forget…

_Flashback _

_A 10 year old Rin stared at her so called family with tears in her eyes, the way they were acting just made her angry, she didn't know such people even existed, how they laughed and drank her grandfather liquor ,some were talking about who was gong to inherit the companies and lands._

"_I hope he didn't leave me that brat" her so called mother said with a laugh and others agreed with her. Rin face got red with anger, she leaf the room filled with drunken idiots and decided to go to her green house, it was designed and build by her grandpa just for her, containing all her favorite flowers, picking up a rose from the bush, she gently rubbed the soft petals with tears in her eyes, 'why do thing have to be this way?' she thought._

"_Miss Hatoshi!" _

_She looked back to find, a man approaching her, as he reached a closer distance she recognized the man as her grandfather lawyer, she had meet the man a few months before when he found out he was sick. She stared at him with a questioning look._

"_Yes?" she asked when he was a hearing range._

"_As you know Miss Hatoshi, there have been some discussion about your grandfathers will inside" he gave her a grim look._

"_Yes what about it?" she said in a serious tone._

"_it seems that he left most of the things he owned to you and the other to his sister, but he wanted for me to give you his personally" he reach in his pocked and pulled out an small box, inside it was a white gold necklace, hanging on the delicate chain was what it looked like to be a heart shape diamond, next to it was a ring, also white old but with an orange gem on it surrounded by tiny diamonds._

"_He knew that he wouldn't be here for your birthday s he told me t give you this" _

_Rin tear up a bit but quickly wipe them away, he grabbed her hand and lead her back in the house, were everyone was waiting to know who was going to inhered the companies, clinging to the man side Rin stared at the anxious group of people in front of her._

"_may I have everyone's attention" I will know start reading the will" _

_At announcing the news that Rin was the one to inhered most of the properties, caused everyone to start asking who will have her. He informed them that she was going to leave with her great-aunt, (I don't feel like writing the rest)_

"Miss Hatoshi" a female voice snapped me back to the present, in front of me was an redheaded woman 'she must be my new secretary' I thought , she proceed to hand me some documents and bowed "my name is Ayame, I'm honored to work for you" by the way she sounded I could tell she was nervous. I gave her a small smile before heading to the elevator. It was always like this, every new worker that started working with me thought that I was a bitter mean boss, my last secretary was like that, lily a 24 year old woman who had came to her looking for a gob, she woman had skill but had been denied in other places cause she was 2 months pregnant, I , of course had given her the gob, she was a good worker and I really liked her, of course she was a bit shy at first but she opened up very quickly, I had to give her some time away because she had to be put on bed rest. The last time I saw her, she told me she had gotten a god wit an friend of mine as his assistant, witch was about a year ago right before I met him….

"Ayame I want to know all that has happened in the past few months" I said as I entered the elevator, in the way to my office I got lots of welcome backs. ever since I graduated school since the age of 15 I've been in charge of most of the companies that my grandfather left me, of course I had some training first but I have always been I quick learner, opening the door of my office a scanned the room, it was obviously the same as ever, the same red and black walls that my grandfather had.

Sitting on my black chair I looked at the mountain of paper work on the desk, groaning I leaned back on my chair. 'I have so much work to do' I thought, even in these few months of absence had been working; it wasn't as if I was in a vacation!. I had so much to do, well it could be worst, I thought just when the phone rang.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Miss Hatoshi there is a call from someone that wishes to speak to you" Ayame said in a nervous tone.

'Who could it be?' I thought. "Ok, send the call in- oh and Ayame"

"Yes sir?"

"stop calling me that ,it makes me feel old, just rin ok?"

"uh-okay Miss Rin" I smile at this, it will take a while for her to get used to may way of working "the call is in line 2".

"Thanks" I said as I pressed the button "Hello this is Rin Hatoshi our speaking with".

"Hello Rin" that voice…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear viewers. I know it's been a while but I have been having problems with my internet, and well…I haven't been able to update none of my stories but I will. I'm working on the next chapter of Not Letting go and it's almost finish I will probably update it tomorrow. **

Chap 2

"Rin I was starting to wonder when you will come back" that voice….

"Miroku! ugh! You scared me for a bit, I thought you was someone else and you more then anyone know that I cant take a break from this" she said in with a whiny tone, he just laughed, oh how much she had missed her perverted fiend, the last time she had seen him was 4 months ago when she was in Italy were she had finally got to meet his fiancé….

_As she was checking in the hotel, Rin heard a male voice call her name; she turned to find Mikoru standing next to a woman with long brown hair, he looked down at her and gave her one of his 'not-so-innocent' smiles._

"_ah posso chiedere che cosa è poco Rinny facendo qui?"(ah may I ask what is little rinny doing here?) he said looking around to see if she had a 'friend' with her, blushing Rin said with a mocking frown "smettere di essere un pervertito, naturalmente, io sono solo"(_ _stop being such a pervert of course i am alone), looking at the woman next to him , she gave him a questioning look._

_Warping his arm round her waist, he gave her a warm smile "Rin this is my fiancé Sango, Sango this is Rin Hatoshi, a dear friend of mine", Sango looked at the girl with a shock expression, she had seen the young girl in magazines and TV, and this one looked nothing like the none she saw, she looked younger without the suits and pined up hair. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Hatoshi" she said in a professional tone, not knowing how to act around her, the young woman just smiled at her._

"_Please, just call me Rin" _

"I know what you mean, sometimes I just want to stay home and be with Sango all day.." he started to drift of, like if he was entering in his own little word, grinning evily Rin took a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could.

"Mikoru!" She heard a thump and knew she had succeeded on scaring him. "are you trying to kill me' I didn't know that you were that evil" he teased.

"How is Sango? I haven't heard anything from her in a while" she asked, he just gave a sight.

"She is fine, with the whole wedding plans she have been driving me crazy. I didn't know a weeding took so much work" he said.

"hey you know what, why don't we go out for lunch, its been a while since I've seen you" she proposed, she really wanted to get out of this office, she looked out of the window, it looked like it was going to be a nice day.

"Sure! I was going to ask you if you had any free time"

"Okay then, so were do you want to go?"…

…

A dark figure chucked darkly at the information he was just told, it seems that Ms Hatoshi had finally came back to Japan.

"so she finally shows up, my dear little Rin has finally came back, it's a mater of time before I have her in my grasp, and this time you wont escape"…..

….

"Mikoru, you can't be serious! Please tell me you're joking" she said, they were in one of Mikoru's favorite restaurants, they were just discussing about who she should put on next months cover when he suggested someone, Kikyo, she had only met the woman once but she immediately didn't like her, she had a reputation that she wished she hadn't known, but of course when one of your assistants keeps on insisting on one person you had to know that something was going on, she had a meeting with him on the subject and he confessed that she was…doing things to him to assure that she got the part, she had of course removed him from his post and gave him a lower rank job in a deferent department, after that event she didn't want any business with her.

"I know I know but I promised a friend of mine that I will help her. She really wants the job Rin" he said as he took another sip of his wine.

"Mikoru, you know I will do anything for you, but not this. She is just not the type of girl I'm looking for" she said as she felt her phone vibrate, looking to see the number she noticed that it was from the office.

"Hello, is there a problem that you needed to contact me?"

"Sorry to disturb but there is a Mr. Takahashi that wants to see you" she said Takahashi? She had no idea who the man was, but it seemed familiar, I noticed that Mikoru was staring at a waitress ass and I kick him and mouthed 'shame on you' at him.

"ayame inform Mr. Takahashi to meet me at (restaurant name) for lunch , if he doesn't mind in 15 minutes if not tell him to go to my office at 2:00 in the afternoon" with that she hung up she looked up and noticed that Mikoru was on the phone, she took that moment to relax a little. The past week she ha been working non stop, she was exhausted, she started to drift out..

"RIN!" Mikoru yelled in her ear, making her jump, she realized that she had almost fallen asleep on the table, she looked up and noticed that he was standing next to a tall man with silver hair and by the cute puppy hear she knew that he was a hanyou, clinging to his arm was kikyo, wearing a skin tight dress, she seemed excited to see her for some reason.

"Rin, this is Mr. Takahashi youngest son Inuyasha and his girlfriend kikyo" Mikoru introduces, hopping that she would snap at him.

"I was told that I was going to meet Mr. Takahashi not his son and his..girfriend" she said with an obviously pissed tone, she didn't had time to talk to this hard headed girl.

"the old man is running late, he will probably be here-oh there he is" turning she saw a tall man enter the restaurant, same silver hair and golden eyes as his sons , she instantly recognized the demon ,Inutaisho, she had meet him when she had first taken over a few years ago.

2it is good to see you again Rin, we were starting to wonder when you will finally show up or at least give your location" the **we** part got her a bit nervous; the way he talked to her was as if they were old friends.

While they waited for their meals, Inutaisho and Rin discussed about the future of they're companies, once he had mentioned the magazine kikyo immediately butted in.

"So Rin, may I ask who will be on the cover this month" she said and Rin immediately glared at Mikoru, how dare he make her think she will consider her.

"Well-" she started but was immediately cut of.

"If you don't have anyone, I will definitely do it! I mean this is one of the most popular magazines in Europe and this will totally make me more famous-Inuyasha cant you see I'm trying to talk" she didn't seem to notice how Rin's mood had change, the only thing she hated the most was when someone cut her off, just to start ranting on and on .

"You know, the thing I hate the most is when someone starts to talk and not listened. As I said before, you aren't the type of figure that I look for" she sad in a cold tone, standing up she turned to Inutaisho "if you excuse me I need to step out for a moment" walking to the exit m not really pain attention she crashed into someone looking up she gasped, it was the man who had broke and used her heart…

"Sesshomaru…."


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Rin woke up and found herself laying on her large circular bed, reaching over she grabbed her phone an d looked at the time, it was 7:00 in the morning. As she got up from her bed she notice that she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday , witch was odd, now that she thought about it, how did she get home?, with her half asleep mind , it was hard for her to remember yesterdays events, the last thing she remembered was going to eat with Miroku,.

Letting go of the thought, Rin headed tot he bathroom to take a nice hot shower, taking her time, she continued to thing of what had happened. As she finishes her shower, rapping her self in a big purple towel, she headed to the sink to brush her teeth. As she looked at herself in the mirror she noticed that there was something on her neck, looking closely she noticed that she had a bruise, at that moment her brain decided to fully function an she recalled what had happened._

'_Sesshomaru' she whispered as she tried to move away from him._

_Not liking that Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her close, trying to pulled from his grasp, Rin looked up at him with an angry expression 'Sesshomaru, will you please let go' ._

'_never' he growled at her, tightening his hold, she watched with horror as his eyes slowly turned red, his irises turned blue, baring his sharp teeth at her he pulled her closer until she was fully touching him. _

'_Sesshomaru!' Rin looked back and show Inutaisho, he had a worried expression on his face 'please, let go of the gil-' he was cut of by a loud growl that came from Sesshomaru, he backed up a bit, knowing that his son was not going to be reasonable. Once more, Rin tried to get away from the dog demon, as she struggled Sesshomaru tighten his hold and pulled her up._

'_Sesshomaru please I can't breathe' she chocked out._

_Loosening his hold, Sesshomaru fought his demon that wanted to be freed, the sensation of Rin's struggling body pressed against his, made his demon fight the chains that kept him from being freed. Looking down at the small female, he noticed how much she had changed; eyes that had stared up at him with love now had anger in them but it wasn't that , that made his hold of his demon loosen, it was her sent, she no longer smelled pure, her natural flowery sent was missing something. Inhaling deeper he knew what was wrong._

_She no longer smelled pure because she wasn't._

_If she wasn't pure then it only meant one thing._

_Rin, __**his**__ Rin, was no longer a virgin._

_Someone had taken what was __**his**__._

_The moment that thought went thru his mind he knew that there was nothing that was going to stop his demon now, his demon growled at those who was near, they were to close to her for his liking, looking down he noticed that his mate was looking at him with fear In her eyes, he bent down and nuzzled her neck trying to calm her. Moving her hair that was covering her neck, he gently kissed it before biting down._

_Rin felt as Sesshomaru started to nuzzle and kiss her neck, she started to relax, thinking that he was no longer angry but jerked and cried out when she felt those sharp fangs of his pierced her skin. The pain she felt was something that she had never experienced before, she, obviously not being able to handle it blacked out…_

Oh god.

He bit her.

That idiot she thought what the hell am I going to do!, she knew little but of demon nature but she knew that they marked their mates by biting them , 'god. Why me' she whined as she went back into her room, now fully dried Rin dropped her towel and went inside her closet, picking a short sleeve turtle-neck with some simple black dress pants she headed back into her room and went to her underwear drawer when she heard the door open.

'Hey Rin ar-' miruko immediately stopped as he and inuyasha saw my state of nudeness.

'HENTAI' she screamed and starting throwing the first object that came to hand

**(Time skip)**

There was an awkward silence in the car, they were now heading to the Takahashi residence, miroku and inuyashe now possessed a few bruises and black eyes, she didn't how much inuyasha had but miroku was the one that was not able to evade the objects fast enough .

'Um...Rin?' she looked back at inuyasha who seemed **very** nervous

'Yeah?'

'Will you not mention this incident that happened to Sesshomaru' he and miruko started to laugh nervously.

'Why?' she asked, confused by their request.

He didn't respond, there was silence for a while before she turned once more and asked 'so inuyasha, with you being a half demon and all, do you know if there is a way that I can stop this .. Mating thing from happening?'

'No there isn't' h simply said.

(Time skip, Takahashi residence)

Rin was now sitting in front of Inutaisho desk, trying to understand the information he had given her.

'well Rin, some demons are known to find their mates by their sent, the moment we find that certain someone we have to be next to them at all time o we go mad, our demon selves need to be aware that their safe but that is most of the time. Some demons don't need to know as much but they need to be aware if their mate is safe, once that passes we tend to get possessive and need to dominate our, marking her-him, so I recommend for you to not get so close to any man, if its possible' he just told her.

'Then what?' she manage to say after a few moments.

'After we claim the female, we tend to get antsy, mostly because we have this…need' he said the last part with an uncertain tone.

'What need?'

'the need to pup our mate' he said with a faint blush in his cheeks.

'You mean that he would…' she said with also a blush in her face.

' lets change the subject, may I ask why is miroku and inuyasha covered with bruises?' he asked.

'They kind of saw me naked' she said slowly watching his expression.

'Oh' was all he said.

'Well Mr. Takahashi, I have some amends that need to be done, also I need to pick up a friend of mine at the airport tonight so are we finished here' she said with a professional tone.

'Yes it seems that we are done' as soon as he said that she left his office.

**There is more of this chapter but as you may see I am changing some stuf, sorry I have not been updating but I have been busy and left for a while last week, I might update a new chapter of Not Letting Go tomorrow. **

**Please review any questions that you want to ask and I will respond them. Thank you for reading bye.**


End file.
